Talk:Papa's Freezeria To Go!/@comment-27991267-20180108214747
If Freezeria To Go! had holidays the holiday ingredients might look like this (in my opinion): Summer Luau (Unlocked with Utah) - Passionfruit Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 6) - Luau Punch Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 7) - Tropical Charms (Unlocked at Rank 8) - Honey Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 9) - Gummy Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 10) Starlight Jubilee (Unlocked with Boomer) - Mulberry Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 11) - Cherry Bomb Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 12) - Blue Stars Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 13) - Jubilee Jelly Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 14) - Dipped Strawberries (Unlocked at Rank 15) Big Top Carnival (Unlocked with Foodini) - Apple Pie Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 16) - Chocolate Banana Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 17) - Candy Jack (Unlocked at Rank 18) - Caramel Apple Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 19) - Saltwater Taffy (Unlocked at Rank 20) Maple Mornings (Unlocked with Johnny) - Mini Donuts Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 21) - Mocha Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 22) - Frosted Sugar Crunch (Unlocked at Rank 23) - Butterscotch Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 24) - Waffle Stick (Unlocked at Rank 25) Halloween (Unlocked with Willow) - Shadowberry Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 26) - Witch’s Brew Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 27) - Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 28) - Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 29) - Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked at Rank 30) Thanksgiving (Unlocked with Sienna) - Chocolate Acorns Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 31) - Candy Corn Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 32) - Autumn Leaves Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 33) - Pumpkin Pie Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 34) - Harvest Leaves Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 35) Christmas (Unlocked with Santa) - Peppermint Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 36) - Candy Cane Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 37) - Snowflake Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 38) - Santa Cookie Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 39) - Candy Present (Unlocked at Rank 40) New Year (Unlocked with Xolo) - Yum n’ M’s Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 41) - Tutti Frutti Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 42) - Countdown Candies (Unlocked at Rank 43) - Flavor X Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 44) - Yum n M’s Cookies (Unlocked at Rank 45) Valentine’s Day (Unlocked with Scarlett) - Pomegranate Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 46) - Watermelon Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 47) - X and O Sprinkles (Unlocked at Rank 48) - Lollipop Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 49) - Candy Hearts (Unlocked at Rank 50) St. Paddy’s Day (Unlocked with Georgito) - Chocolate Mint Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 51) - Keylime Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 52) - Lucky Sevens (Unlocked at Rank 53) - Irish Cream Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 54) - Chocolate Coins (Unlocked at Rank 55) Easter (Unlocked with Cletus) - Jellybeans Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 56) - Wildberry Shake Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 57) - Jellybeans (Unlocked at Rank 58) - Cotton Candy Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 59) - Candy Eggs (Unlocked at Rank 60) Cherry Blossom Festival (Unlocked with Tohru) - Hakuto Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 61) - Matcha Syrup (Unlocked at Rank 62) - Konpeito (Unlocked at Rank 63) - Sweet Sakura Drizzle (Unlocked at Rank 64) - Pogos (Unlocked at Rank 65) Also Peppermint Mixable would be replaced with Mission Fig Mixable. What do you think about that? And if there are any mistakes let me know.